Was Lost, But Now Found
by saturday101
Summary: AU, Less than a year after the Promised Day, Winry died and the former Fullmetal Alchemist disappeared without a trace. He was soon found again, but he's much different than before.


"Brother, please!"

"No Al, I'm not going back."

"But – "

"No."

"Well, why the heck not?"

"I don't have a home to return to."

"…Winry wouldn't have wanted you to stay away."

"Winry's dead, nothing can change that, no matter how much we wish it wasn't true. And that was very low, for you to bring her up on the day she died."

"…"

"I have to go or I'll be late for class. I'll call again later...Bye Al, I love you."

"...Love you too, brother."

~:~

As soon as Tamaki walked into the room, they knew something was wrong. He was smiling as always, but his eyes were blank.

Haruhi was the first to notice.

"Um…sempai?" She tilted her head. "Is something wrong?"

'_And here we go…' _The blond internally sighed. "Haruhiiii! You're worried about your father! What a loving daughter I have!" he squealed.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Okay, sorry I asked."

The next to bring it up was Hunny. "Are you alright, Tama-chan?"

"I'm perfectly fine!" he forced a grin. _'Please tell me this isn't going to be an ongoing thing…'_

_**One hour later**_

**_"Are you okay, boss?"_**

_"...You okay?"_

_"You've been acting strange lately. Are you sure you're alright?"_

_"Your behavior is unusual Suoh. You haven't been cursed have you?"_

"I told you, I'm _fine!" _the blond growled through gritted teeth, very tempted to tear out his hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Guys..."

"Fullmetal!" a black haired man in a blue military uniform walked in.

"No way!" Tamaki yelled. "Not today! I am _not _dealing with this crap today!"

The stranger smirked, "You've got nowhere to run this time, Fullmetal."

The rest of the Host Club could only stare in shock as their king's eyes glinted dangerously. "You seem to have forgotten who you're dealing with, Colonel." With that, he smashed a nearby window and jumped out of it.

Everyone was silent – save the Colonel who was swearing loudly.

"What…just happened?"

~:~

"I thought I'd find you here, Tamaki-sempai," the scholarship student said as she entered the ramen shop.

The looked up. "Oh, Haruhi! You should try this, it's really good! Sir! Can you get another bowl for my friend here?"

She took a seat next to him. "What was that sempai?" she asked, cutting right to the chase.

Tamaki stared into his bowl, smile melting away. "That…was just…" He sighed. "That was an old boss from back home."

"You worked in France?"

"Heh, not France…Amestris."

"Amestris?"

He grinned. "I'll try to explain later. For now, try the ramen! I swear, you'll love it!"

~:~

"To gain something, you must first give up something of equal value. That is the first law of alchemy; equivalent exchange."

"What does alchemy have to do with your old boss?" Haruhi asked. "And what're you doing in my bathroom?"

"One second…ah, there we go!" Tamaki finally came out, his eyes were gold instead of the usual violet. "Now where was I?"

"S-sempai, your eyes!"

He blinked. "Oh, right. Sorry, something got in my contacts and I had to take them out. Should've warned you…I was talking about the past, right…Augh! I hate talking about the past!" The blond flailed a bit, covering his face with his hands.

"Sempai?"

"Sorry," Suoh sighed. "You like stories right?"

"I guess."

"Good, 'cuz this'll be long." He took a deep breath. "Once there were two brothers named Elric. The elder was Edward and the younger was Alphonse. They lived in a town called Resembool in the country of Amestris…"

Tamaki continued, weaving the tale of the two brothers and their adventures. The people were brought to life. Colonel Roy Mustang and his team. Winry Rockbell and Granny Pinako. The Briggs soldiers. The Homunculi. The Xingese travellers. Everyone they met on they're travels. Every single one of them described in great detail.

"Everything soon came to an end," he continued. "The country was at peace. Ed had finished his research and was returning to Resembool…but…His ending wasn't meant to be a happy one…Winry was killed in a railroad accident. She had been on her way home from Rush Valley.

"Ed couldn't stand it; just when life had finally given him a break, fate had screwed him over!" The blond's eyes shone – with anger or sadness, Haruhi couldn't tell. "He did the only thing he could think of – he ran. But there was no where he could run. Everything just reminded him of her. Finally, he left. Left Amestris, left that entire side of the Gate. Truth was generous, he restored Ed's body completely and allowed a way for him to both travel between and communicate between realms, but, as always, there was a price.

"Edward was de-aged and sent to a world much more technologically advanced than his, but alchemically stupid. He was found by a French woman and a Japanese man. Together, they decided to raise him, but the man's mother broke the couple in two. That left the poor woman to raise him practically on her own…Eventually, Edward grew up again, but not even a year had passed in Amestris. The sun had lightened his hair and colored contacts hid his golden eyes. He had all of his memories from before…and all the pain that went with it.

"Sometimes I wonder if it would've been better to have forgotten it all…" Tamaki sighed, dropping all pretenses.

"No sempai!" Haruhi's eyes shone with determination. "Winry…that would've hurt her, I think!"

Tama - …Edward blinked, then grinned. "Thanks Haruhi," he said, ruffling her hair, "I needed that."

The brunette's face heated. "S-sure."

"And sorry about the whole 'daddy' thing, it's pretty weird, huh?"

"I guess."

"You're a lot like her, y'know. Ah well…" Ed got up and stretched. "I guess I gotta go…oh." He glanced at his underclassman. "I hate formalities, so when I've got my contacts in, just call me Tamaki – no sempai, got it?" After receiving a nod he continued, "But when the contacts are out; call me Ed. Alright? Good." The Amestrian grinned, "See ya Haruhi!" He walked out the door.

Shouts of "YOU DIRTY PERVERT! WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!" quickly followed.

* * *

**This is pretty much an oneshot, but I may or may not continue this...but not for a while. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
